Behavioral Conditioning
by rockbandstar
Summary: It's been years since Edward left her and yet in a way she's always had a little piece of him.  When it comes to normal relationships, well Bella isn't quite sure she knows what that is anymore.  An Edward and Bella story with a bit of a bite.


**Title: Behavioral Conditioning  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: M  
Word count: 2000+  
Summary: It's been four years since Edward left her and yet in a way she's always had a little piece of him. When it comes to normal _relationships_, well Bella isn't quite sure she knows what that is anymore.  
Prompt: So I just finished an Abnormal psychology class where apparently the sexual deviance chapter fucked with my head. This is a bit different for me. LOL **

**This was written for those of you who have come over and joined me on LiveJournal (link in profile) but I thought I would share it here too! (this is also unbetaed so all mistakes are mine)**

* * *

_**" Don't become a mere recorder of facts, but try to penetrate the mystery of their origin. " - Ivan Pavlov**_

It had been years since she had seen him, since she had looked into his eyes and told him that she loved him. And yet those years felt only seconds away as she stepped into the room and came face to face with the man that left her.

"Isabella," her professor called her, "I have a new student I would like you to meet."

Her eyes scanned over his features, taking in his chiseled jaw and bright gold eyes. She knew that he could hear as her heart rate increased and she felt a flush fill her cheeks as he smirked at her.

"Edward, I would like you to meet my TA for this semester, Isabella."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella." His voice was as smooth as ever and she found it still had the same effect on her after all these years. Momentarily stunned she smiled and politely nodded her head.

"Edward is going to be helping with our behavioral conditioning project." Professor Smith stated with a huge grin on his face. "When he came up to me in class and offered his help I was a bit skeptical but he has a rich background in the behavioral sciences. Will you be a dear, Isabella and show him around the lab?"

She knew the moment the words left Professor Smith's lips that she was fucked. There was no way she was going to be able to spend so much time working closely with him in the confined environment of the lab. She also knew that she had no right to complain. Professor Smith had plucked her fresh out of college to help with his project and if he hadn't she wasn't sure where she would be right now.

"Of course," she found herself responding, gulping back the fear and regret that were building inside her.

Leading him down the hallway, Bella pulled him into an unoccupied room, slamming the door closed behind her.

"What the fuck Edward?"

"It's a pleasure to see you too, Bella." Edward growled his eyes scanning her body as he let out a low chuckle. "You sure have grown up in the four years since I last saw you."

Bella could feel her heart in her throat as she swallowed deeply, trying to block the tears that she knew were coming. "I thought," She growled back, "that it would be like you _never existed_. Remember?"

"All too clearly." He replied casually, leaning against the wall as his eyes took in the room behind her. "I never pictured you as the type of person who would be into psychology."

"Well," she sighed, "I've changed a lot in the last four years. After you _abandoned_ me Charlie forced me to go see a shrink. I learned a lot and became interested in the process behind it."

"And here you are now," he replied clearly amused, "Working on _conditioning sexual deviants_ to respond to _"normal_" stimuli. How's that going for you?" She could see the smirk on his face and read the amusement in his eyes. There was only one way that he would know her preferences and that was if the conniving little pixie had seen something she wasn't supposed to.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she responded. The lie slipped practiced and easily from her lips causing his eyebrows to raise and another chuckle to escape his lips.

"Hmm," he hummed his eyes getting darker, "I think that you do."

The air swirled around her and she found herself pressed against one of the walls. The moonlight through the window illuminated his face making his features appear even more ethereal.

"I could do it right now," he whispered his cool breath tickling her ear, "right here below your ear." His teeth grazed gently across the sensitive skin and she felt her body tremble as she lodged her cry in her throat.

"Or here," his teeth gently grazed the edge of her collarbone, his tongue darting out to lap at the skin.

"Or even here," he growled as his teeth ran along the edge of her wrist.

"You are such a bastard," she panted breathily as she pushed his face away from her wrist, before letting her arm fall limply beside her.

"I'm not the one with the biting fetish," he replied, his arms wrapping around her waist as he leaned his weight into her. "It's getting to you," he whispered, "just the thought that at any moment I could lean in and bite right down."

A small whimper escaped her lips and he smirked at her knowingly.

Pulling her away from the wall he wrapped his arms around her gently this time, letting his chin rest against her head. He could feel the racing of her heart through her chest and couldn't help but sigh softly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I just couldn't stay away any longer."

"I don't know how you want me to respond to that," she replied her arms squeezing him for a moment before pulling away.

"You don't need to say anything," he replied. Gently he backed her towards the interview desk. "In fact," he whispered, "don't say anything."

His lips met hers roughly as her back pressed into the wooden edge. Her hands automatically tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck, each finger tugging and grasping the strands. His body rubbed against hers, the fabric of her dress catching on his jeans each time he pressed against her. Reaching down to the hem, he pulled the dress off, breaking their contact only to throw it across the room.

"This is a bad idea," Bella moaned in his ear, "A very bad idea."

Perching her ass on the edge of the desk she could finally feel him rock hard against her the seam of his jeans pressing against her underwear. "Sometimes," he groaned, "bad ideas can be really very good."

Her hands snuck underneath his shirt, lifting the material off his torso as her hands explored the expanse of skin being exposed. "Just consider this part of your behavioral conditioning," he ground out.

Edward's arms made their way around her waist, pushing her back so that she lay sprawled out on the desk, his body hovering above hers. She could feel the cool of his skin as it pressed against her bare stomach and the contact sent shivers up her spine.

Bella knew she shouldn't be doing this, not here at work, and definitely not with him. There was a level of professionalism that was expected of her and if Professor Smith were to walk in right now, she would have to kiss her job goodbye.

"Don't think," he groaned, "just let go."

His lips latched onto hers and she found herself pulling him closer, her eyes clenched tight as she devoured his lips. She felt his fingers trace her face and then her neck before they began to snake down her body, the tip running along the edge of her underwear before trailing between her thighs. He rubbed her through the cotton, increasing the pressure until she threw her head back a deep groan escaping her lips. He nuzzled his face in the open expanse of her neck, his tongue lapping at her pulse point only seeming to further excite her. As his fingers slipped inside her underwear, shifting until they were pressed inside of her he leaned his head back, watching her tremble beneath him.

"That excites you, doesn't it?" He groaned, "My mouth so close to the delicate flesh of your neck. If I just moved in the slightest my teeth could just pierce right through the skin."

He couldn't help but smirk as she fell apart beneath him.

Once her breathing regained control she tugged at the button of his pants, letting the material fall to the floor. Plunging her hand inside of his underwear she wrapped her hand around him, pumping twice before being pushed back against the desk.

"Not so fast," Edward growled, "I'm in charge here remember?" Wrapping his lips around his teeth, he nipped her shoulder watching in amusement as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "And it looks as though you haven't learned anything yet, shall we try again?"

Placing his hands on the desk for support, he leaned in and darted his tongue out tasting her lips before pulling her into a kiss. Pressing into her he grinned as she wrapped her legs around him making the connection tighter.

Bella ran her hands along the edge of his spine, her fingers tracing each groove and dent. Leaning back away from him, she lightly scraped her fingernails over the skin watching his eyes darken. Reaching down and tugging at her boxers, she watched the material fall to the floor her eyes scanning his hesitantly.

If they did this there was no going back. They would still have to work together and Bella knew without a doubt that would complicate things. What would happen when he undoubtedly left her again? Would she be so able to pick up the pieces a second time?

Her hands reached up to run through his hair and as if he sensed her hesitancy he reached down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Closing her eyes she nodded her head, silently telling him to continue.

Letting his teeth scrape behind her ear, she let out a low purr that pulsated in his ears and lit a fire inside of him. Pushing in slowly, he watched her face, stilling once he was deep inside of her.

"Look at me," he whispered.

As she opened her eyes, he pulled out before plunging back in. Resting his forehead against hers he matched his thrusts to the beating of her heart.

"You left me." She cried softly as he pushed back in.

"I had to." He replied, his words echoing through the empty room. "It was the only way."

As he continued to move her hands found their way back into his hair, tugging on the ends in sync with his thrusts. Edward's mouth moved to join hers and she coaxed his open, gently sucking his tongue inside hers.

As her nails dug into his scalp his thrusts increased and she could feel the slow burn building throughout her body.

"Bite me," she groaned.

As the words left her lips he let out a gentle curse, his eyes squeezing shut as he pushed against her harder. Her scent was killing him and having her ask for it wasn't making it any easier.

He was destroying her from the inside out, showing her everything that she had come to miss in the last four years; everything that she could never really have. In that moment all she wanted was him and the pleasure he could give her.

His movements became almost frantic his control now forgotten. She met him just as fervently, biting back the screams she desperately wanted to release. His mouth moved down just below her ear and she felt the gentle scrape of his teeth against her flesh.

"So close," she groaned, her hips rising to grind against his.

He gripped the edge of the desk to give him more leverage as he hit her sweet spot over and over until she could no longer keep quiet. Biting his shoulder to contain her scream Bella vaguely felt him burst inside of her, words tumbling out of his lips. As his mouth moved along her neck she could feel Edward's smirk. Leaning up he whispered in her ear…

"How's that _normal conditioning _stimulus working for you?"


End file.
